


Reaper in the Flames

by Starren_Moonstone



Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [14]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Fire, Gen, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Pre-Transition Character, The End, Whumptober 2020, is something burning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone
Summary: Kitty finds a mysterious figure in the middle of the forest.
Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499
Kudos: 1





	Reaper in the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 14: Is Something Burning? - fire  
> not a desolation story, but rather an End story, because as of yet, I do not have an official desolation avatar, just a minor idea for one that I find entertaining.

July 18th, 2001

Kitty plays around with the ring she found earlier that day as she sits in the near pitch black darkness, only illuminated by the flashlight she brought with her. She likes the feel of it in her hand; it’s a weighty thing. It’s too big for her to wear yet, but maybe in a few years, when she grows up a little. She has no idea what the words are, but they feel important. She is reminded of her grandmother on her mother’s side, the words feel like her. 

She couldn’t sleep, and she didn’t want to be in the cabin anymore. She wanted to explore a bit, but she didn’t get far because of how dark it is in the forest. So, Kitty will settle being outside. The night is warm, but not in any uncomfortable way. It certainly is a lot cooler from what it was during the daytime. Looking up through the trees, certain stars peek through. All is calm, except for a feeling Kitty cannot explain.

Another light shines in the darkness and Kitty turns around to see her oldest cousin, Annie. Annie’s hair is tied back, a well suited look, and Annie’s brown eyes have a worn out look to them. It isn’t anything new. Annie is just a tired individual. “What are you doing out here?” Annie asks, joining Kitty.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Annie looks around. “It doesn’t really help being outside.”

Kitty shrugs at her cousin. Annie always played parent and everyone is used to it by now. “It’s more fun out here. It’s quiet and there’s no one around.”

Annie nods, but there is an odd look in the eyes. Distant… not all together present… Annie shakes out whatever idea is floating about. “There are bears out here… and what if someone finds out you’re not in the cabin.”

“Annie, you worry too much.”

Annie shifts uncomfortably, and looks at the ring Kitty holds. “You really like that ring.”

Kitty nods. “It just looks cool. Do you have that marble?” 

Annie hums disapprovingly, then suddenly stops. “Do you see that?”

Somewhere nearby, a small orange light begins to flicker. Like a campfire. “There aren’t any cabins that way,” Kitty says, standing up.

“No, but it might be a tent…”

“Let’s go see.” Before she can get her cousin’s response, Kitty takes off, following the light. As she gets closer, the light becomes bigger and brighter. Which would make sense, until Kitty finds herself surrounded by the light. The flames, which is the source of it, flicker in the trees, the bushes, the forest floor. All of which radiate an intense heat. It all screams danger, to the point that Kitty feels rooted in the spot. There were people here… they are gone now…

A figure steps through the flames, cloaked so that Kitty cannot discern any details except for the eyes. The irises are a golden color, though they look dead to Kitty. She takes a step back, but jumps forward immediately as she steps into some of the flames behind her. There is no where to run, as the flames quickly come for her.   
“Omina mors aequat,” a soundless voice echoes through the forest. Despite not knowing Latin, Kitty finally understands the words on her ring: Death makes all things equal. The fires have Kitty trapped and a very loud thought cuts through her head: she isn’t getting out of the flames. 

“Christina!” Kitty hears her name called from a distance. She turns to her left, and can see flashlights in the distance, coming closer. 

“Mom?” she asks, her voice small. The cloaked figure disappears as quick as they had appeared, and Kitty finally gets her legs to start running, she passes through the fires, right into the arms of her mother. 

“What are you doing out here?” Kitty’s mother asks, getting down at eye level with her daughter.

Kitty opens her mouth to say why she was outside, but the look in her mother’s eyes stops her. They aren’t warm and safe as Kitty has always seen her mother’s eyes to be. They felt just like the ones of the hooded figure, except there is no color in her mother’s eyes. Kitty stands there, and she starts crying. Her mother gives her a hug, and Kitty has no idea whether to push her away or to hug her back. Over her mother’s shoulder, Kitty can see Annie standing and looking on, a bit of a guilty look plastered on. 

“We should go,” Kitty’s uncle & Annie's father, Avery, says. 

Kitty’s mother scoops her child in her arms. “I’m glad you are safe,” she says quietly, relief deep in her voice.

Kitty closes her eyes, and rests her head on her mother’s shoulder. In the morning, everything will be back to normal, and everyone will be fine. All except… Kitty’s mother’s eyes remain cold and lifeless like a tombstone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.


End file.
